halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bravo Company/Structure
Command Team Squadron 1 Command Team Section 1 Section 2 Squadron 2 Command Section Section 1 section 2 Squadron 3 Command Team Section 1 Section 2 Squadron 4 Command Team Section 1 Section 2 Squadron 5 Command Team Section 1 Section 2 Left overs Spaces *Command:7 *Fireteam:21 *Sniper:14 *Engineer:7 *ASP:7 *Recon:7 Team Names *Steel *Matchbox *Axel *Fury *Stiletto *Burner *Shodan *Nemesis *Knight *Rattlesnake Command Teams *Fury **Augustus **Vincent Warren *Ghost **Motoko **Cliff Highway *Nemesis **Deunan **blank * **Ely **Cillian *5 (Combine with rest of AT team?) **Finn **Jake Fire Teams *Fireteam Warrior **Asher **Chelsea **Jinx *Fireteam Crimson Fireteam **Max Staedler **Paige E. Corrigan **Sakinder Singh **Fidel Valentin **Si Harrison **Heidi Tenenbaum **Ross Stillman *Fireteam Werewolf Fireteam **Lana Grimaldi **Malachi Halad **Kostya Zaytsev **Hye Jin Kim **Niels Aerts **Cesar Diaz **Iris Boor *Mustang Team Fireteam **Mike **Julie **Dutch **Texas **Chuck **Post war 1 **Post war 2 *Fireteam Minerva Fireteam **Shaojie Zhang 'Chilong' **Margreet Dekker **Anastasiya Semyenova **Lars DeWitt **Mamadou Gasebonwe **Bertrand Martine **Elizabeth Welsh *Fireteam Grendel Fireteam **Kenneth Tabard **Ayaka Hashimoto **Carlos Gonzalez **Laura Flores **Thomas Robinson **Hamza Farouk **Maximillian Klein *Fenris Team Fireteam **Harold **Kuze **Karen **Astrid **Lorenzo- **Ira- **Taonga- *Dragoon Team Fireteam **Cato **Rebecca **Carl **Eden **Cooper **Raziel **Ophelia *Brigand Team Fireteam **Ezra **Darius **Daniel **Hannah **Tycho **Jennifer **Vanessa Hansel *Twilight Team Fireteam **Tara **AJ **Diane **Felicity **Florence **Dysha **Spike *Samurai Team Fireteam **Cora **Farrah **Jace **Cameron **Vincent **Sam **Charlotte *Fireteam Witch **Yuko **Warren **Alexis **Alexia **Marcus **Dominic **- *Fireteam Wing **Cheryl **Fai **Konstantin **Zen **Syaoran **- **- possibly merge with witch and move marcus and the twins elsewhere? *Fireteam Shibuya **Nico **Joshua **Sheena **Beat **Saul **Rae **- Team may possibly be scrapped *Team **Yuri **Beatrix (MAy be moved to more unique unit) **Tony **Rita **Estelle **- Team may be pulled apart and placed with other elements *team **Bonibelle **Marceline **Pendelton engineer *Steel **Alfred **Horatio *team **Sari **Gunnar sniper *1 **Aurora **Jasper *2 **Severin **Rufus *team **Francesca **Ethan *team **Elliot **Gabriel recon *Argus **Remus **Jackknife **Zara **Ryder ASP *Gipsy **Herc Hunnam **Himawari Iwamatsu *Gunman **Simon **Veronica *team (Same squadron as Ely) **Bart **Esmerelda unassigned *Temujin *deckard *luther *silas *Seth *Levi *Sarah Jones (sniper Must be attached to Grendel) *Scarlett (Move to unique unit) *Roman *Anita (Same unit as maggie) *Maggie (Same unit as Anita, need 'mother hen' character) *Caleb *Sparrow *Donnie *Harmony *Brad Rogers support Atlas *Ji Yung Shin MEc Hadaly *Owen Hughs sniper Deadbolt *Carlos Medina assault rhino *Axel Krause sniper snake eyes *Ivan Rodriguez heavy collateral *shaun price mec big daddy *Laurie Gray support *Annette Durand *Anna Gray heavy septic *Yuzuki Sat heavy nuke *Hao Zhang* China Hex sniper *Ricardo Guzman Mexico sniper *Aileen Ryan ireland support *Malachi Halad Israel cqc *Kofi Hagana Nigeria support *Nick Watson Canada support *Samuel Snyder Canada support *Zacharie Andre France cqc *Mickey Dunn Canada support *Riku Sakamoto Japan heavy *Lars Beckers Germany sni[er *Liang Zhao china cqc *Valerie Mercier France sniper *Thomas Thompson Australia cqc *Jake Arnold America heavy *arthur marshall America cqc *jeff ellis America cqc *ben white uk support *Chris McDonald America cqc *Amitabh Singh* India cqc *Kostya Zaytsev Russia cqc *jack taylor Australia sniper *lucy white uk support *clara stewart Scotland cqc *amy wilson uk support *audrey petit* sniper *jack patterson Canada cqc *Hamza Farouk Saudi Arabia sniper *Kirill semyenova* Russia heavy *Hiroki suzuki Japan support *ying ho china sniper *melissa edwards America support *hye jin kim ROK support *Barrett Wolf Germany support *Jesus Valdez Brazil support *Andrey Vinogradov Russia assault *calvin cooke America cqc *galia meir Israel heavy *anatoly smirnov Russia sniper *georges petit* Canada heavy *chen deng china assault *niels aerts German cqc *funga kotsi Nigeria heavy *Jose Moreno Mexico sniper *gertrud schneider Germany sniper *matthew walker Australia sniper *johanna bakker Dutch support *Malika Hariri Egypt heavy *cesar diaz Mexico cqc *sergey ivanov Russia sniper *kaito sakamoto sniper *maricruz garza Mexico sniper *sarah aziz Egypt cqc *nikosana cissoko Nigeria support *ahmed rariq Saudi Arabia support *arjun saxena India cqc *robery gray Scotland cqc *Maximillian Klein Germany support *karl konig Germany heavy *Mohammed jalaal Egypt cqc *tina lewis America support *sandra ellis America support *nikolai popov America support *ravid cohen Israel heavy *caleb taylor Canada heavy *daichi tanaka Japan heavy *hassan ajram Egypt cqc *Patrick O'Doherty ireland support *iris boor Dutch cqc *karl hauffman German sniper *bosede legetho Nigeria cqc * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References